monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Pousa
Sassy and talkative with a fiery personality, Amy Pousa is the daughter of an empousa. She recently transfered to Monster High from a school in Greece. While somewhat hesitant about being surrounded by all of these new kinds of monsters at her new school, Amy is still ready to strut her stuff. Carefully. (Hey, walking can be difficult for a ghoul with two mis-matched legs.) Character Personality (WIP) Amy is all about keeping her head high with confidence and attitude. Amy takes great care in her appearance and is always looking to stay up to date on the latest freaky fabulous trends. Appearance Amy is a tall girl with pale, nearly white skin and short, pointed ears. She has thick, pouty lips and bright magenta eyes, complimented by her head of thick, orange-red hair, which erupts into flame when she is angry (or when she sneezes.) Her most distinctive physical trait is, of course, her legs. The left leg is that of a donkey, furry and ending in a hoof. The right is the metal leg of an automaton. These mismatched limbs cause her walk to be a clomping limp if her metal leg is not lifted by a shoe to the right hight. She often wears clothes which are inspired by her Greek scaritage. However, due to her hoof she only wears one shoe, and prefers shorter skirts so she does not have to worry about her clothing getting caught in the hinge at the back of her right knee. Monster Amy is an empousa (empousai pl.) a type of Greek monster originally created by the Greek goddess Hecate. Empousai were known for prowling roadways to terrify travelers. These creatures could disguise themselves as animals or as beautiful maidens for the purpose of drawing in men so that they could drink their blood. However, underneath the disguises, empousai are demon-like creatures with flaming hair and mismatched legs. They have one leg made of metal and one donkey leg. If being attacked by an empousa, a person could hurl insulting words at them which would cause the monster to let out a terrible shriek before fleeing. Relationships Family Friends Amy's BFF is Azure Ladon, a dragon who has a bit of trouble with controlling her fire breath. Due to her difficulty minding where her large wings and tail are at times which makes her a bit clumsy, Amy and Azure relate well to one another with having to watch how they step. Since they both have special requirements for their clothes to be functional, they enjoy going shopping together and usually end up venting their frustrations in the form giggling and making sarcastic jokes about the shopping process. Nearly every weekend, these best friends are having a sleepover or are out having fun together. Romance The love of Amy's life is Magnus Haraldsson III, a tall, dark and handsome viking draugr. He seems rough and stand-offish on the exterior but Amy knows that he has a heart of gold. Amy first became acquainted with Magnus on her very first day of school, feeling lonely herself and finding him sitting alone in the creepateria. Even though Magnus had little to say while Amy did nothing but talk, the two became fast friends. Since then, Amy has been doing most of the talking for the two of them. Amy tries to get her friend out on the town socializing and in return, Mangus helps her study (something which she hardly has the attention span for.) Surprisingly, it was Magnus who first confessed his feelings. While the two are as opposite as two monsters can get, they both know that they love each other and are practically inseparable. 'Pet' Amy wants nothing more than to finally be allowed to get a pet. She absolutely loves the idea of having something cute and cuddly to snuggle with like so many of the other students do at Monster High. She hints at it to her mother every year around her birthday (not to mention every other holiday, or when she does well on an exam or project) but her wishes are constantly denied. Amy's mother always states that a pet would just make a mess and shed on the couch. Amy counters such statements with the fact that they are both part animal themselves and probably also shed on the couch. Trivia Gallery ' Colab with Galaxy-of-Stars.jpg|Amy with her boyfriend Magnus Boo York Date-for wiki.jpg|Amy and Magnus in Boo York ' Category:Ghouls Category:Girls Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Empousa Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls